


Tomorrow there'll be more of us

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, Not very friendly with John, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: That's not a surprise that Greg knows what is the best for Sherlock





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Sherstrade month is so great. I love all these amazing Sherstrade shippers. Hope you will enjoy this mess I dare to call "fanfiction"

The first thing Greg Lestrade heard when he entered in 221 B Baker Street was a loud voice shouting and a quieter voice throwing snarky remarks. What he got under his eyes was nothing unusual actually. John was throwing dark glances to Sherlock who was really unimpressed if Greg was referring to the bored face of the genius. Sherlock was more preoccupied to catch rightly the path of the cold air of the fan front of him.

 

« What happens ? » asked Greg to Mary, who was seating quietly on the couch, even didn't looking at both men and holding little Rosie in her arms.

« John asked to Sherlock to come with us for a walk in the park but Sherlock answered that he would rather walk in Hell than make a step out. » ansewered Mary.

« Well ! The drama queen never liked when it was too hot outside. » said Greg, smiling at Rosie who were trying to get his attention.

« It seems that John doesn't know that. »

« Oh ! He does » spitted out bitterly Greg before remembering he was talking to the wife of John and offered him a little sorry smile.

 

Mary knew that Greg had some problems with her husband and it wasn't surprising her. She loved John, with all her heart but more than once, he mistreated Sherlock and she knew that Greg wasn't able to handle that like it wasn't a problem. Greg was enough subtle for John to not realizing that Greg had a problem with him. And Mary was okay with Greg. She was relieved that someone was here for Sherlock, ready to stand against John if needed.

 

« You should intervene ! » added Mary. « Before it goes wild. »

 

Greg nodded and stood up, ready to step in the battle.

 

« Hello Sunshine ! » smiled Greg.

 

Sherlock's half-naked body and John turned around to face him and Greg's grin got wild when he saw Sherlock's eyes becoming dark with lust. He knew that this outfit would make its effect on the genius.

 

« What are you doing here ? » asked Sherlock, his eyes checking out Greg's broad chest under his white t-shirt.

« I came here to ask you if you wanted to go outside with me. » answered Greg, hands in his jean's pockets.

« Good luck with that ! » snorted John. « His majesty doesn't want to move his ass tonight. » groaned the doctor, sending a dark glance to Sherlock.

« Why should I accept ? » asked Sherlock, suspicious. « Another attempt to make me discovering the meaning of life with simply enjoying little things ? » added the genius, a smirk on his lips.

« Maybe. » answered the DI, seeing the genius ready to answer to him. « Or it could be to go on the greatest case of your career. » added Greg, a fake innocent smile throwed to Sherlock.

 

Sherlock looked at the older man, trying to deduce what was the true between these two possibilities. Lestrade wasn't the cleverest man but he had a really good pokerface and that's why he was the best interrogator of NSY. Sherlock always had admired this gift of Greg and at the same time, he had always hated it because when he wanted, he wasn't able to read Greg. And not being able to read Greg made Sherlock uncomfortable. Greg hiding something from him always made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it.

Greg knew he won when Sherlock didn't respond straight to him.

 

« Get to put some clothes on Sunshine ! » laughed Greg, throwing Sherlock's dressing gown in his own face.

 

With a scowl, Sherlock got up and disappeared into his bedroom. Greg went back to sit up front of Rosie to play with her while waiting for Sherlock. The little girl smiled to him and decided to chew on his fingers while Greg made silly faces to her.

 

« How are you doing that ? » asked John, with a frown, sounding exasperated.

« Doing what ? »

« Making him obeying to you. » answered John.

« You're a fool to think he obeys me. If he does what I want, that's because he wants to do it. » said Greg, looking at John like he was an idiot. Looking a little bit too much like Sherlock for John's comfort.

 

Sherlock reappeared, wearing casual clothes, not his usual suits and Greg raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

« I know you're not bringing me to a crime scene. » spitted out Sherlock, the bored look back on his face.

Greg just gave him a wink before standing up, kissing Mary on her cheek, receiving a pleasured smile in return. Sherlock threw a dark glare to his friend who responded to him with a smirk, clearly happy to play the little shit with Sherlock's attraction to Greg. Greg, oblivious to the little battle playing in his back, leaned towards Rosie, tickling her neck with his nose. The little girl laughed with all her heart and Mary spotted a tender smile on Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock bent over to kiss Mary's check and Rosie's forehead before facing Greg, ready to follow him. Greg gave to everyone a little wave before putting his hand on Sherlock's lower back, pushing him towards the exit.

* * *

 

It was early evening and Greg was driving through London, windows down, letting the fresh air of the night caressing his face, a peaceful smile on his lips, feeling good for the first time of the day. Sherlock was sitting next to him, looking grumpy.

 

« Where are we going ? » grumbled the younger man, looking at Greg's handsome profile in the blue light of the night.

« You will see. » answered Greg. « Just trust me. » added the DI, taking Sherlock's hand in his own hand.

« I trust you and you know it Lestrade ! » answered Sherlock, rolling up his eyes.

« I know. » smiled Greg, focusing again on the road.

 

Both of them fell in a peaceful silence and Sherlock looked through the windows at the landscapes outside, refusing to deducing where they were going. It was the first time in the day he didn't feel crushed by the heat or the noises of London and his brains were really greatful for it. In less than one hour, he was sleeping, rocked by Greg's singing mumbles.

* * *

 

Sherlock woke up to the sound of wave rolls and the sun appearing shyly in the sky. He blinked few times to get his view adjusting to the new level of light. Sherlock stepped out the car, smiling to the fresh air in his hair, happy to not waking up to swim in his own sweat for the first time in days.

 

« Morning sleepy head ! » a jovial voice sang to his ears.

Sherlock looked up to see Lestrade's smile towars him, the man being perched on the roof of his car.

« What are you doing there ? » asked Sherlock, climbing to sit next to him.

« Perfecting my tan skin » answered Greg, his face turned up to the sky.

« Like you weren't already perfect ! » snorted Sherlock, letting his eyes dropping along Greg's perfect throat, dying to put his lips on it.

 

Sherlock let himself looking to Greg, taking his time to observe and remember every little detail of the DI. It wasn't always he had the possibility to admire the gorgeous older man without anybody able to sneak him doing it. Greg was still closing his eyes but the little smile on his lips let Sherlock knowing that he felt Sherlock's gaze on him and he was appreciating it.

After few more minutes of silence, Greg put his head on Sherlock's lap and instinctively, Sherlock let his fingers passing through Greg's silver hair. It was on old habit of them, from the first year they knew each other. Greg did it for him countless times when Sherlock was sick, or high. So when Sherlock witnessed for the first time Greg suffering one of his awful migraines, he did what was good for him. It helped Greg, a lot. And Sherlock found it was a great way to focus his mind on a puzzle to resolve. Benefit for both sides. Sherlock discovered so much later that he was liking stroking Greg's hair not only because it helped him to focus.

 

« Barafundle Bay ! » whispered Sherlock, watching the sun rising up. « You grew up in the village down the hill. » he added, smiling lightly.

« Yes. » answered Greg, still not moving.

« Why did you bring me here ? »

« You can't guess it ? » smirked Greg, his eyebrow raising.

 

Sherlock remained silent for a minute, examinating the different reasons for Greg to bring him in a place so much important for him. He went for the most plausible explanation.

 

« Mrs Hudson called you because she thinks that you're my handler because I was insufferable thanks to this damn heatwave. » groaned Sherlock, the hurt in voice well-hidden.

 

But apparently not enough for Greg to not perceive it. He was opening his deep brown eyes, looking straight up into Sherlock's luminous eyes. Sherlock stopped the move of his hand for a second, amazed by the intensity of Greg's gaze.

 

« Martha calls me. » answered Greg, watching Sherlock avoiding his face. « But my reason was purely selfish. » he added, relieved to see Sherlock looking at him again. With a small smile, he continued. « Maybe I wanted a moment with you just for me. Away from them. »

 

Sherlock knew to whom 'them' was reffering. He saw how Greg was less bright when John was with him. He knew that Greg wasn't appreciating John anymore. It should have annoyed him. His best friend and his...and Greg not being able to stand each other should have annoyed him. But it didn't. Maybe because Greg has never reproached to Sherlock his friendship with John. He never asked him to choose. Or maybe because John had never get it that Greg wasn't fond of him.

Sherlock let his hand stroking Greg's face again, his finger sliding through Greg's features, along his nose, under his eyes. It was soothing to watch Greg welcoming his gesture with peace written on his face. Touching Greg's face was like reading a book written in braille.

 

« I spent the best moments of my life on this beach with my best friend. » said Greg, looking at the beach down there. « I wanted you to come here with me. Just once. » he added, looking again at Sherlock, maybe a little bit more insecure, spreading out his heart.

 

Sherlock nodded lightly. Greg's best friend was oftenly coming in their talks. The influence he got on Greg was important. Greg was always willing to admit he would never be the same man without his best friend. Sherlock was jealous of him. At first. He wasn't understanding how someone so normal could be seen as so exceptional for Lestrade. He wasn't accepting that he wasn't the most important person for Greg. Then he met him. And he understood. Being the most important person wasn't mattering. He was just one of the most important and it was enough.

 

« Should we go ? » asked Sherlock, a little bit shy to Greg being so sentimental with him.

 

Greg gave him a huge grin before getting up and sliding off the car, giving his hand to Sherlock to help him. The genius rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'old-fashioned' before being dragged to the beach by a surexcited Lestrade.

* * *

 

Greg could felt the wet sand under his feet and a peaceful smile stole his lips. That was too long since the last time he was there. He promised to himself to say yes the next time that Mark would propose to him to go back here.

 

« And now ? » asked the young man, watching Greg like he was the most fascinating thing under his microscope.

 

Greg didn't respond but began to take his clothes off, only his boxer on at the end. Sherlock was watching with his full attention, biting his lower lip. Greg felt a boost to his ego, pleased to see he was still able to do some effect to a beautiful man like Sherlock even if he was approaching fifty years old. Greg ran into the waves, diving in the ocean like a child.

Sherlock sit in the sand, feeling grateful for his casual jeans. He looked at Greg's shape cutting itself in the rising sun before disappearing again in the waves. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he felt so at rest. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay like this all his life, he would always needed the rush of adrenaline from a good murder but just enjoying 'little things of life' with Greg wouldn't be so bad to experiment from time to time. Maybe it was time for Sherlock to settle down a little. Like John did. Maybe it was time to remember that John and his little family hadn't have to be the center of his life.

He already lived a life without John in it. It wasn't that bad. Today he didn't want to live without John. And Mary. And Rosie. But he didn't want anymore to live a life in which it was always John. Not when he could remember five years without John Watson, five years made of failures and success, made of arguments and laughs. Five years which were good. Not the best but good. Five years he wanted to erase from his mind. Five years which were reminding him the shame of his past. Five years which had built him. More than he wanted admit it. Five years standing front of him, water dropping along a broad chest and silver hair, a cheeky smile on lips.

Sherlock blinked few times to be able to see Greg's face before letting his eyes sliding from his neck to the hairline just above his boxer.

 

« Liking what you see Sunshine ? » asked the older man, a seductive smile on his lips.

« Seriously Lestrade ? » answered Sherlock, raising his eyebrow. « You should stop to watch these cheesy rom-coms. » sighed the genius.

« You know that I know you're doing that to not admit that you find me sexy ? » responded the DI, putting his hands on his hips, highlighting his biceps.

« I don't know what you're talking about. » said Sherlock, tearing out his eyes from Greg's attractive body.

« That's your answer ? » asked the silver-haired man, crossing his arms across his chest.

« Yes. » replied Sherlock with his best challenging glance.

« If you say so. »

 

And before knowing what was happening, Sherlock was thrown on Greg's shoulder, the older man walking into the waves while the genius was trying to escape his firm embrance. Sherlock couldn't do anything and soon, he was leaving Greg's shoulder to be cast in the ocean. When he got his head out of the water, he could heard Greg's laugh and Sherlock felt a blush on his cheeks, embarrassed to feel the sound going straight to his dick.

* * *

 

Greg winced when Sherlock got out the water without looking at him. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He just wanted to laughed with Sherlock. But the genius seemed to not have the same sense of humor than Mark and he. Greg walked towards the beach, ready to apologize and to make everything to be forgiven by the young man.

 

« Sherlock, I'm so sorry ! I didn't mean to embarrass you. »

 

Sherlock turned face to him and in the second, Greg felt the floor disappearing under his feet. Sherlock hooked him to the sand before sitting on the DI's lap, hands on his chest pinning him down. Greg could felt Sherlock's cock pressing against him and a pleasured smile seized his mouth.

 

« I won. » whispered Sherlock, a mischievous spark in his bright eyes.

« It doesn't feel like I lost. » answered Greg, giving a wink to his enemy.

« Why are you always having something to answer ? » grumbled Sherlock, a little bit exasperated.

« Alright ! I'm sorry. I've lost. I'm at your mercy Sir ! » told Greg, hands up to show his surrender.

 

Sherlock didn't reply, his eyes amazed by the moves of his pale hands against Greg's tanned pectoral muscles. Greg swallowed hard, feeling his own crotch answering to Sherlock's sweet torture. He knew exactly when Sherlock realized his arousal because the blush on his cheeks went deeper.

Sherlock leaned down to him, his eyes buried in Greg's eyes. So that was it ? That was the moment. Greg saw Sherlock's eyes closing, his own tongue wetting his lips, trying to not think to much to what was happening. Greg raised his head, wanting to meet Sherlock's lips as soon as possible. He closed his eyes. Sherlock was breathing hard, shivering to the idea of what he was doing right now. He was close. Too close to put his lips on Greg's. So why he felt like it was too long ?

* * *

 

But the next thing Sherlock felt was a wave crashing against his back. He opened his eyes with shock just to see Greg with the same shock written on his face. The older man shook his head, his hair sending a thousand of little drops of water into Sherlock's face. Then he looked at Sherlock before laughing loudly front of Sherlock's shocked face.

Sherlock made a deep groan before standing up. Greg was feeling lost to being ripped out of Sherlock's body so brutally. He got on his feet fastly and came close to Sherlock who was pacing while taking off his shirt.

 

« Sherlock ? » asked Greg, putting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. « Are you okay ? »

« No ! » shouted the young man, turning agressively to face Greg.

« Hey ! » whispered the DI, looking for Sherlock's eyes with his own. « That's okay. Everything is fine. »

« No Lestrade ! Everything is not fine. » answered Sherlock. « It wasn't supposed to be like that. » groaned the young man.

« And how it has to be Sunshine ? » asked Greg, coming closer.

« I-I don't know. » replied the genius, letting his body resting against Greg.

« That's the point Sherlock. You don't know how it will happen. I don't know how it will happen. » whispered Greg, sliding his arms aroud Sherlock's waist. « But I know it will happen. » he added after a minute, feeling Sherlock's smile against his shoulder.

« You're so sure of you. » hummed an exhausted genius.

« I have to be when you're not. » said Greg against Sherlock's ear, his hand resting on the younger man's neck.

 

Both men stayed in the embrance of each other for few more minutes, feeling at peace. Then, Greg stepped back and slidded his hands on Sherlock's cheeks, a sweet smile on his mouth. Sherlock let a nervous laugh breaking the silence, rubbing a hand on his face, wanting to forget this embarrassing episode of tantrum behind him.

 

« This heatwave is the best thing that happened. » breathed out Sherlock, feeling better.

« Really the best ? » asked Greg.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes to see Greg front of him, naked from head to toes, his boxer hanging on his fingers, his usual cheeky smile in his face. Without leaving off his gaze from Sherlock, Greg moved back in the ocean, his burning eyes inviting Sherlock to follow him.

* * *

 

Soon, Sherlock, as naked as Greg, was again in the arms of the older man, his own arms aroung Greg's shoulders, his fingers slipping through Greg's silver hair and his forehead against Greg's one.

 

« Blame the heat for this sudden confession but...but maybe it's time to stop to run away. » whispered Greg, his hand caressing Sherlock's lower back.

« That's the extra oxygen we find at sea and we haven't in London. Your brain is more willing to tell the truth. » answered Sherlock, his hand stroking Greg's left temple.

« I'm pretty sure that's not true. » teased Greg, a smirk on his lips.

« I'm the scientist. I'm the one who is right. » replied Sherlock, the bored face back on.

« Oh yeah ? » laughed Greg, stealing a kiss on Sherlock's mouth corner.

« Yes. » smiled Sherlock. « But you're not totally wrong all the time. » added the genius, his hand fondling Greg's shoulder.

« That's a first. » chuckled the DI. « So, what am I right about ? »

« Stopping to run away. » whispered Sherlock, his eyes looking deep down into Greg's brown eyes.

« Thank you. » replied the older man after few seconds of silence.

 

Sherlock looked away, shyly, not being able to handle Greg's honest glaze to him. He had this kind of power to look at you and know what your soul was telling. It was different from Sherlock's skills. Sherlock could knew the deepest and darkest secret of someone but to know if someone could be trusted, he wasn't able to do it. That was certainly why he never trusted someone at first sight. Unlike Greg. Who trusted him at first sight.

 

« I know that I can be an arrogant bastard sometimes. Often. Almost always. » said Sherlock, embarrassed. « But I'm able to recognize when someone... »

« I wasn't talking about that. » interrupted Greg, all hint of fun having left his face.

« What ? » Sherlock said with a frown before understanding. « Oh ! » he added. Then, he was caressing Greg's cheek, his eyes softening before a tender smile taking his lips. « No Greg ! Thanks to you. »

A huge grin enlightened the DI's face and Sherlock leaned towards him.

 

« So, that's happening ? » whispered Sherlock against Greg's lips.

« That's happening. » nodded the DI, laughing lightly.

« And you were right ? » added the genius.

« I was. » answered Greg.

« I'm damned ! » sighed Sherlock.

« Yes you are ! » laughed the other man before finally stealing his lips for a long kiss.

 

Sherlock wasn't sure it would have happened. But he was certain it should have been like this since the beginning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
